The Finger Incident
by Scratches
Summary: Draco making a bit of Mischeif in Potions. What happens to him and Harry. Not Slash, but not Anti Slash. random insanity and dluff all around, and a jar of crisco? non OOTPHPB compliant


Author- Scratches

Typed- January 21, 2002

Disclaimer- I don't own anything HP damnit! If I did I would not be writing 'fan fiction' now would I?

Claimer- Plot, that's all, oh yeah, and my Harry potter socks! Yes socks! *giggle* Wait, I don't even own the plot!

Warnings- Ummm laughing?

Pairings- None L 

A/N- This is a Fan Fan Fiction to Silent Stalkers Chatroom Anatomy. 

The Finger Incident

It was a particularly boring Potions class. Professor Snape was lecturing about the attributes of diluted carrot skins. As always, Hermione Granger was taking a whole parchments worth of notes on the subject while the other Gryffindors and Slytherins where trying to pay attention. But in the back of the room sat two boys ready to make mischief.

Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter stared at the potions master in horror, could a potions topic get any more boring? So being the attentive teenage boys they where, they started to drift away into their own little worlds. And that was when Draco noticed the hole in the desk.

Out of plain curiosity he reached under the tabletop and poked a single slender finger through the hole. Recreating bad acts, he pulled his finger out and put it back in. 

As Snape droned on, Harry turned his attention to the fair-haired boy sitting next to him. After watching for a few minutes Harry asked, "That the hell *are* you doing?" He tried to hide the laughter in his voice.

Draco turned his head and his lips turned up in the corners ever so slightly, "I'm just playing, see?" He poked his finger up and down a few more time. Draco surveyed his potions desk and nodded towards a little hole in the middle of it. "Now lookie here! Two holes! What fun!"

So Draco put both of his hands under the table and poked his two middle fingers in them. He was pulling the right middle finger out when suddenly, he started giggling. Draco pulled a bit harder but the hole had a tight hold on his finger. He pulled his left arm out from under the table and pushed his finger down. Sadly, all of his hard work didn't pay off. 

"Malfoy?" Harry asked. "What the hell?"

Draco looked at him, he had forgotten he was there. "I," tug, "can't," tug, "get," tug, "my finger," tug, "out of this hole!" he laughed quietly at his own misfortune.

"Your finger got stuck?" Harry asked disbelieving. A second later he had to stifle his laughs with his own hand.

"Don't laugh at me?" Draco said huffily, then started giggling also. "This is *so* not funny!" he gave a high pitched giggle and the class turned and looked at him.

"Mr. Malfoy, is there a problem back there?" Snape drawled in a monotone. 

"N, n, no sir." Draco said while trying not to laugh.

"Are you sure?" He asked him. Draco nodded and looked at Harry who was turning a marvelous shade of plum.

"This isn't funny Potter." Draco said under his giggles. Harry nodded, he thought it was the *funniest* thing! After a few more humorous attempts of getting his finger unstuck Harry was clutching his stomach and smacking the table with laughs while Draco was giggling uncontrollably. 

Draco raised his hand and said, "Professor, my finger is stuck in the desk."

The whole room turned and stared at them. Harry finally let out all of his laughter, as did Draco. The potions classroom was filled with the two boys' laughter when Snape made it back there.

"What *is* going on here?" Snape asked outraged. 

"M, m, m, my fa fa finger is stuck!" Draco laughed in his face.

"How in the world do you get your finger stuck in a desk?" The teacher questioned.

Draco shrugged and wiggled the now blue finger.

Just then the bell rang and the whole class hurriedly moved out from the potions class to avoid getting homework on the dull subject. Every one except Harry and Draco that is. Harry was still doubled over laughing and Draco. Well Draco's finger was stuck.

"Did you try pulling it out?" Asked Snape.

"Of course I did!" Draco said and started to laugh again.

"Hmmm." Snape thought. "Unstuckious!" he said to his wand. The spell shot at Draco's finger and rebounded. "Well that didn't work."

Draco laughed harder and said, "No crap!" and kept on laughing.

"Well, I'll have to whip out the Crisco." Snape walked to his desk and pulled out a large can or Crisco. He took a big handful and lathered it around Draco's finger and said, "Try now."

Draco and Harry laughed harder as the finer slipped out of the hole and Draco fell backwards out of his chair and onto the floor.

~~~~~~~END~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/n- this was a Fan fan fiction to Silent Stalkers Chatroom Anatomy. So after you review this, you can go and read hers!

Umm like I said, the Plot does not belong to me. This actually happened to me Step mom and her friend back in the day during middle school. I'm talking about 73' 74'. 

Now, can't you see Snape with a big can of Crisco in his desk?

Peace out!

Scratches

Ps- Review and make my day!

Pps- go read my other creations, and review them!


End file.
